


the rat dads: a sakuatsu valentine's day special

by betransthrowhands



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cooking, Fluff, Getting Together, Healthy Relationships, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Mentions of Blood, Minor Injuries, No Angst, Nosebleed, Not beta read we die like Daichi, Rats, Roommates, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Valentine's Day Fluff, as pets, atsumu and osamu fight but they make up three seconds later so its ok, ushijima was sakusas gay awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betransthrowhands/pseuds/betransthrowhands
Summary: Atsumu accidentally makes his roommate anxious, so he adopts three rats to make up for it.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	the rat dads: a sakuatsu valentine's day special

**Author's Note:**

> i am very aromantic, spare me. also, i know im posting this a day too early, but i have decided time is a social construct

Kiyoomi Sakusa thought that, at twenty, nothing would surprise him. He was wrong. He was so, so wrong. Kiyoomi was always prepared, wearing masks and gloves, always bringing clothes for any type of weather, always spending twice the adviced by his coach time on stretching and warming up. He usually managed to keep his everyday routine well, falling into an easy rhythm.  
That is, until Miya Atsumu showed up, as both Kiyoomi’s team and roommate.

13.10.2017

Kiyoomi was resting on his bed, hair dripping wet from a shower, when the door to their room opened, an obnoxiously blonde head popping in. 

“Hey, Omi-kun! Ya showered already?”

Sakusa scowled at him. “No.” 

The setter, unbothered as always, dumped his sports bag on his bed and grabbed some clothes before heading to the bathroom. Kiyoomi had to admit that Atsumu, as annoying and obnoxious as he was, was also respectful of every boundary set by him. Miya nudged him further and further out of his comfort zone, as opposed to people who tried to heal him by shock therapy, and Kiyoomi had found himself not minding the shorter’s company. 

“Hey, by the way, Omi, which towel is yers? I think I mixed them up.” 

Nevermind that. He hated the blonde and everything he represented.

21.10.2017

Okay, he didn’t. In fact, he could say he liked his roommate, as much as you could like someone who wakes you up from your well deserved sleep by hitting the ceiling with a volleyball at three in the morning. 

“Miya.”

“Oh, mornin’, Omi.”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Now, Kiyoomi rarely swore. When he did swear, though, he put his soul into it.

“So cold. I didn’t realize it was this early.”

Sakusa sat up with a sigh. “What’s going on?” He would later argue he only asked because he wanted some peace and quiet, but in reality something about seeing Atsumu wide awake at that hour made his chest clench uncomfortably.

“Am I dreaming? Omi carin’ about me?”

“I changed my mind. Suffer. Goodnight.”

“Hey, no, I’m just jokin’. I miss Samu, ‘s all.”

Sakusa raised a brow. “You miss your twin and that’s why I had to get up at that hour?”

“Yer heartless, Omi.”

“So I’ve been told. Goodnight.”

Kiyoomi settled back into his bed and quickly drifted into sleep again. If his dreams were filled with mustard blonde, that’s no one’s business.

01.11.2017

“You think rats could get into the dorms?”

Sakusa looked up from his book. 

“Don’t give me that look, Omi. Samu told me there were rats in his.” Kiyoomi blinked and sped to his laptop, opening and unlocking it quickly. “Ya gonna look ‘em up?” 

Sakusa didn’t respond, mind filled with everything he’d leared about the bubonic plague. Atsumu raised an eyebrow in confusion before it clicked.  
“Shit, sorry. Don’t worry about it, Omi, ya won’t- are ya reading about the bubonic plague?”

“It could be anywhere.”

Atsumu gently removed the laptop from Kiyoomi’s lap and closed it. “Can ya look at me?”

“Why would I-“

“Just look at me. It’s okay.” Miya grinned in a way that he probably meant to be comforting.

“You suck at this.” Despite that, Kiyoomi’s mind started to clear. 

05.11.2017

“Miya, what the fuck is this.” Again with the swearing. Atsumu really knew how to bring out the worst in anyone.

“It’s a rat! Can’t believe ya don’t know what that is.” The blonde huffed and straightened, finished with installing the rat cage in the corner of the room.

“I am aware it’s a rat, but why is it in my room?”

“First of all, Omi, it’s our room.” 

Sakusa ignored the warmth in his chest at these words and frowned. “Doesn’t explain why it’s here.”

“Ya seemed nervous about the whole rat thing I said a few days ago, so I’m here to convince ya there’s nothin’ to be nervous about!”

Sakusa shook his head. “Have I mentioned I hate you?”

“Ya love me, Omi-omi. Stop lyin’ to yerself.”

Although Atsumu was clearly joking, Kiyoomi had to stop an embarrassing noise from escaping him. Well, that was unfortunate. 

07.12.2017

A month later, Kiyoomi had come to terms with the rats. There were three of them now, Atsumu adopting the other two from a friend of his. Sakusa wasn’t too happy about having them in his room, but he didn’t mind as much as he did on the beginning; at some point he’d even fed them when Miya had to stay a little longer after his classes. Much to his surprise he’d found out rats were very clean animals, keeping themselves even cleaner than his mother’s cat. Granted, the furry bastard and Kiyoomi hated each other with a passion, so he might’ve been a little biased. 

Snapped out of his thoughts by the ticking of Atsumu’s ugly fox-themed clock, Kiyoomi frowned. It was getting late and, although he would never admit it, he was kind of worried about Atsumu. Just as he got up to grab his phone, the door opened.

“Hey, Omi! I’m back.” 

Sakusa looked at the blonde. “What the fuck happened.”

“I met up with Samu.” Atsumu looked down at his bloodied shirt, voice slightly muted by the tissue he was pressing to his nose.

“And?”

“We fought. He bought me coffee after that though, so we’re good.” He examined Kiyoomi’s frowning expression. “Don’t ya worry, I won’t get my nasty blood anywhere near ya.”

“Sit down.” Kiyoomi was just as surprised with his words as the other was, suprising himself even further with grabbing an emergency kit.

“Huh?” Atsumu spoke eloquently.

“Sit down, I said.” When the blonde obeyed, Kiyoomi sat down next to him, pulled on one use gloves and began to clean and patch up the other’s face. “Do you two always do this?”

“Nah. Usually I'm the one who wins.”

Kiyoomi shook his head, fighting back the smile pulling on his lips. “You’re insufferable.”

“And that’s why yer takin’ care of my face right now, huh, Omi?”

Kiyoomi scowled at the other. “Take your shirt off.”

Atsumu smirked. “Forward, I like that in a man.” Kiyoomi smacked him in the shoulder. “Fine, ya prickly sea urchin.” He took off his shirt and changed into a clean one, not missing the glare Sakusa threw his way. 

When the the spiker was satisfied with his job on cleaning Atsumu’s injuries, he went to wash his hands. He was turning the water temperature up as high as he could – best to get rid of anything that could get him sick – when Atsumu opened the bathroom door and leaned against it. 

“What do you want?”

“Thank ya, Omi. That was real nice of ya, especially with yer whole-“ he gestured vaguely “-germ thing.”

Kiyoomi sighed. “It’s not about germs.” Seeing the interested expression on Atsumu’s face, he continued. “I just feel calmer when I know there’s no way I’ll get sick. It’s more of an anxiety thing.”

Atsumu nodded instead of the sarcastic comment Kiyoomi was expecting and stepped forwards.

“Hey, what are-“ Kiyoomi cut himself off when he saw and felt Atsumu turn the temperature of the water down.

“Yer hands are all red. That’s not good for ya.” 

That’s it. Sakusa Kiyoomi was officially screwed.

08.12.2017, 12:48 

“Omi, I’m hungry.” Atsumu whined. Their coach had decided to cancel practice that day, so neither of them had anything to do, killing time by watching shitty horror movies in their living room.

“And?” Sakusa didn’t look away from the screen.

“And let’s cook together, that way ya can make sure everythin’s clean ‘n up to yer standards.” Kiyoomi was, once again, surprised and quite moved at how thoughtful the other man really was. 

“Fine. But we’re making something healthy, your usual diet is hardly one of an athlete.” Atsumu whooped and skipped to the kitchen. 

“Ya know, I’m not much worse than Samu when it comes to cookin’. I could be much better than him if I focused on it rather than volleyball.” 

Kiyoomi found himself wanting to hear the man talk more. “I’m sure you would. Wait, Atsumu, that’s not how you do this-“ he moved to stand behind the shorter man, surprisingly not at all repulsed by the touch. His hands moved to rest on top of Atsumu’s, showing him the correct way to peel a carrot. “I can’t believe you.”

Atsumu, currently hyperfocused on Kiyoomi’s touch, could only nod dumbly.

Atsumu, determined to show Kiyoomi he wasn’t a terrible cook, prepared the rest of the dish and cleaned up. When it was ready, he offered his roommate a bite before realizing the other probably isn’t comfortable with eating that way.

“Oh, sorry, Omi, I’ll grab-“ he snapped his mouth shut at the sight of Kiyoomi gently taking the offered food and chewing it slowly. After a while of silence, he hummed and nodded with a smile.  
“It’s good, ‘Tsumu.” The nickname slipped out before the spiker could think it through and he immediately started to regret it. “I’m sorry, I meant Atsumu.”

The man in question shook his head, smiling widely. “Yer good, Omi. Ya can call me that.”

Sakusa let out a breath and nodded, then grabbed another pair of chopsticks and began to eat the food they’d prepared together.

The domesticity of the scene had showed Kiyoomi once again that he is, in fact, whipped for Miya Atsumu.

08.12.2017, 21:37

“I regret calling you.” Sakusa groaned at Komori, who was currently laughing his ass off.

“My little cousin gets his first crush and it’s Miya Atsumu out of all people? This is hilarious, Kiyoomi.”

“It’s not my first- you know what, nevermind.”

“Oh my god!” Kiyoomi really should learn how to keep his mouth shut. “It was Ushijima, wasn’t it?”

“So what if it was? Wakatoshi’s an admirable person, Motoya.” The sentence was lost in another loud laughing fit from the libero. Kiyoomi hung up.

When Atsumu came back from his jog, Kiyoomi was sitting on the floor in front of the rat cage, all three of the animals out of it. One of them was sitting in Sakusa’s pocket and, all of the sudden, Atsumu’s chest felt very warm.

“Look at you bein’ a rat dad, Omi.”

The man brushed his unstyled bangs out of his face and glared at the other. “Oh, so now I’m a single father? Cruel, Miya.” Despite his words, he smiled at the blonde. 

“Worry not, ya ain’t a single dad. I’m the other dad, of course.” Sakusa blinked once, then twice. The two men looked at each other, both gradually getting more and more red. “No, no, not like that! I didn’t mean like, ya know. Yer probably uncomfortable with that, even though earlier today ya really acted like ya liked me and I thought-”

“Atsumu, shut up and come here. Your son is nibbling on my thumb and I don’t like it.”

The blonde nodded dumbly and rushed to gently take the animal into his hands. 

“I-“ Sakusa started, then took a deep breath. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“Ya wouldn’t mind wha’?” Atsumu seemed to understand what the spiker meant the second he finished the question. “Omi? Ya mean ya want to be-“

“Atsumu Miya. If you don’t kiss me this instant, I will move rooms.”

Atsumu was, of course, happy to obey.

14.02.2021

“Mornin’, Omi!” Atsumu grinned widely at his waking up husband.

“Good morning, Atsumu.” Sakusa returned the smile and pulled his setter closer, planting a small kiss into his hair. He then stretched and yawned. “Are we getting up yet?” 

Miya shook his head. “Ya stay here, I’ll be right back.” With that, he jumped out of the bed and disappeared into the kitchen, returning after a while, carrying a tray with two plates and two steaming cups. Kiyoomi raised a brow with an amused smile making its way to his face. 

“Really, Miya? A valetine's day breakfast in bed?”

“Omi! You wound me. Here I was trying to do somethin’ nice for my husband, and he calls me Miya.”

Kiyoomi huffed out a laugh. “It is your name, after all.”

“It’s also Osamu’s name. Osamu’s! That’s it, I’m givin’ all yer breakfast to Shoyo. And yer umeboshi, too.” 

Before Atsumu could complain any more, the spiker took the tray from his hands and set it down, then opened his arms. “I appreciate it, Tsumu. Now, come here.”

If the two were late to the team bonding dinner organized by their captain, that’s no one business.


End file.
